Kronos
Kronos or Cronus (Κρόνος in Ancient Greek) is the evil Titan lord and the primary antagonist of the series. His name's pronounciation is similar (though different) to Chronos ("Time" in Ancient Greek, with which he was identified in more modern times), and he is the Titan Lord of Time. He is the son of Gaia and Uranus. He is the father of the Olympian gods, and was the King of the Titans. Kronos wants to take over Olympus. He possessed Luke Castellan and is currently using his body as a shell. Kronos is the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, as well of Hestia, Demeter and Hera. His mother is Gaia, the Earth Titan Goddess, his father Uranus, the Titan Sky God and his brother is Oceanus, Titan God of the Sea. He is most referred to as the Crooked One because he manipulates the plot and secretly twists others to his own corrupt will. His Roman counterpart is Saturn. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=1 edit History http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=2 edit Early Life It should be noted that his early life is much like Zeus', who like him was the youngest and most powerful of his siblings, and was asked to defeat his father by his mother. Kronos was one of the Titans born to Uranus and Gaia. But Uranus despised the ugliness of the Cyclopes and the Hundred Handed Giants, so he banished them to Tartarus. Gaia was enraged. She offered the title of ruler of the world to whichever of the Titans defeated him. Kronos, the youngest and the most powerful, was the only one who dared to challenge his own father using a scythe (sickle in Greek mythology), later known as Backbiter. Using this mighty weapon, he attacked and greatly injured Uranus and gained the mantle of ruler of the world for himself. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=3 edit Golden Age Although Kronos swore to free his siblings from Tartarus after destroying Uranus, he became obsessed with the power that he currently had and never remained true to his word. He fell in love with and married his sister Rhea, but not even his love for her quenched his lust for power. When the two had children, he began to fear that one of them would overthrow him as he had his own father. To stop this, he swallowed his children as they were born. It was then that Rhea began to see her husband's insanity and selfish nature. Making her choice, she hid one of her children and gave a rock in a blanket to Kronos in it's place. The child was raised by Gaia and the nymphs, and eventually grew up to become the mighty god Zeus. Meanwhile, Kronos created man, and from here began the golden age of man. Theft was not invented. The people smiled on each other. Everyone had sweet, blissful content. However, Zeus learned of his heritage and plotted to free his siblings in order to overthrow Kronos. Metis, who decided to aid in this plan, slipped Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which caused him to vomit the gods he had eaten, who reunited with his siblings and planned rebellion against the lord of the Titans. With this, the First Olympian War had begun...with humankind swept in with it. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=4 edit War With the Gods The war between the gods and the Titans lasted for ten years. However, the Gods claimed victory, slicing Kronos into pieces with his own scythe (sickle) and casting his remains into Tartarus. However, as he was immortal, this wasn't the end of him. Not only did he refuse to give up his life, but he was not at all willing to cast off his power which he held so dear. Refusing to meet the same fate as his father, he plotted revenge and sought out a half-blood who would be willing to start his plans. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=5 edit Other info *Kronos, Titan Lord of Destructive time, is not to be mistaken with Chronos, the actual personification of time. *He is the titan of fate and the harvest, which explains the scythe. *He is also the father of the activities director, Chiron. http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kronos&action=edit&section=6 edit Powers *Kronos is arguably the most powerful of all of the Titans. He is described by Percy Jackson as making Typhon look like a "playground bully", though this likely is an exaggeration. *Has the power to control time around him (also known as chronokinesis). "Why turn them to stone, when you can freeze time itself" is one of many quotes of pride about himself. *He can communicate with demigods through dreams and attempt to manipulate them but a child of the Big Three is apparently more resistant and his own children can block his attempts to pry into their mind. *He has a scythe which can 'sever the body and the soul'. *Kronos presumably possesses the standard powers of a God. *He has powers shared with other Titans - both he and Hyperion have an ability to release an incredible wave of force, usually accompanied by a scream. As a Titan, his divine form is so powerful that you don't even have to look at it for it to completely vaporize you as stated in The Last Olympian by Dionysus.